


Coaching Can Be Fun

by TheBeezKneez



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Glee - Freeform, Jane Lynch - Freeform, Sue Sylvester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeezKneez/pseuds/TheBeezKneez
Summary: A new Cheerio is on the team and she's quite the firecracker.  Sue knew she liked something about this newbie, but she didn't know what.  Will they be able to satisfy each other?





	Coaching Can Be Fun

“Alright ladies, my name is Sue Sylvester, I am your leader, your God, and your worst nightmare. I will work you till you bleed and then some. We are not here for fun ladies, we are here to win! Now, Quinn and Santana will lead you in the warm-up. Newbies, I’ve got my eyes on you.” Yelled Sue Sylvester as she allowed her bullhorn to do the talking. The girls began running laps but as Sue watched there was one young woman in particular who stood out. She didn’t know what it was about this new one, but she irritated Sue. “YOU! With the stupid short brown bob, get over here!”

The young woman smiled and ran up to Sue, getting a little too close into Sue’s personal space. She stood here with her hands behind her back, breathing heavily as she stared into Sue’s eyes. “Yes coach? You wanted to see me?” She asked with a sweet smile on her lips. 

“Name?”

“Jean”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s Jean”

“… No it’s not… what’s YOUR name?”

“Um coach, it’s Jean. My name is Jean Broody…”

“You have the same name as my- Uh where are you from? You don’t look like a fellow Ohio citizen… Definitely not from Lima…”

“I’m from New York… My family transferred here because my dad’s a heart surgeon and they   
needed-“

“Don’t care, don’t need to know. You’ll be at the bottom of our pyramids until you work your way up to top dog. You’ve got wimpy looking arms and I don’t think you could carry anything over twenty pounds. Get to the gym weakling” yelled Sue as she shoved Jean out the door and out of Sue’s eyesight. There was something about that girl… but what.

*****

“Jean, why weren’t you at practice? Were you dying? Because that’s the only reason I could possibly imagine, why else would you be missing practice” yelled Sue as she sat in her big red chair in her office. In order to make Jean uncomfortable, Sue closed the window blinds and locked the door when Jean came in. She made her stand in front of her desk and just take it. It was Sue’s favorite power play and she used it all the time on her Cheerios. She was going to teach this new girl her place.

“I had some car trouble… it broke down on my way here and I had no way of calling you to let you know…”

“Do you think just because you transferred here as a senior you automatically have privileges? A simple car stopped you from making practice?”

“I… I don’t see what me being a senior has anything to do with this… I’m sorry, perhaps you should give me your number so if ever I find myself in that situation, I can call you. Be aware, I have car troubles all the time since I drive a very very very old mustang.”

“I’m not giving you my cell number… that is something you work for…” mumbled Sue, astonished that Jean even considered asking her for her number. 

“I’m sorry I missed practice, but really Sue-“

“That’s ‘coach’ to you”

“Coach, if I had your number I could tell you if I was stuck… then I’d never miss practice… both sides win… you don’t get slowed down by me not being there, and I don’t get yelled at…”

Sue pulled out a blank piece of paper and wrote down her number quickly passing it to Jean. “Memorize it and then burn that piece of paper. Now get the hell out of my office, you smell like car parts and teenage regret.”

Jean grabbed the paper and placed it into her bra. She smiled at Sue as she slowly walked to the door. It was still locked and the only way out was with a key. Sue stood from her desk and walked to the door. Jean placed her body in front of the doorknob so Sue had to reach around her to place the key in the lock. Jean took this moment to study Sue’s face up close as she fumbled with the lock. 

“You could move so it’s easier to find this stupid lock” mumbled Sue. 

“But then I wouldn’t have to chance to be close to you… close and personal” said Jean. She was obviously putting a certain flair in her voice that made Sue uncomfortable. 

“I beg your pardon?” Asked Sue as she stopped fumbling with the lock and looked at Jean.

“I just… um… are you married? Or dating? Just curious” asked Jean as she took the keys from Sue’s hands and slowly unlocked the door, never taking her eyes off Sue. 

“What? Why do you care? That’s personal information and your nosey attitude is pissing me off… give me the damn keys” said Sue as she reached around Jean. Jean presented the keys to Sue.

“I’ll make sure to memorize that number…”

*****

It was early Friday morning and Sue was in her car heading to work while listening to ABBA on repeat. In the midst of her angry head banging to “Money Money Money” her phone rang and Sue silenced her radio and answered the call angrily. 

“What the hell do you want this early in the morning you unknown caller?”

“Hi Sue… coach… it’s Jean… I’m having car trouble and I’m super stuck. Could you come pick me up? I’m on the corner of-“

“Hold up… Jean?”

“Yes”

“… You can’t just call me you little troll”

“You gave me your number and I told you that if I had car trouble I’d come to you… so this is me, coming to you… I wouldn’t want to miss practice…”

“…Text me where you are.”

As soon as Sue got the text she turned her car around and began heading in Jean’s direction. As she drove her car up she saw the red uniform shining brightly in the sun. She stopped and the young girl ran up to the car. The way that she ran allowed her skirt to jump up and down along her thighs. Sue couldn’t help but stare. Finally her car door opened and in crawled Jean. 

“Thank you so much for saving my ass coach, I really should get rid of the car but I love it so much. This is cute… a le car right?… vintage, see you’re a gal with taste.”

“Don’t talk to me while I’m driving. Stay silent.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“You irritate me. You’re too… you’re not scared of me, and I don’t understand why. You should fear me, why are you so…”

“Flirtatious? I like older women…”

“… that’s highly inappropriate”

“You wanted to know why I wasn’t scared of you… it’s because I’ll do anything to get your attention, even if getting your attention means getting yelled at for hours… worth it…”

“This is the last car ride I’m ever giving you. I don’t do this for other Cheerios, so don’t go around telling everyone I gave you this favor. In fact, since I had to go out of my way, you have to stay late after practice one day and run the football field for an extra half hour while I scrutinize every choice you’ve ever made.”

“… fine…”

“So New York?”

“Yeah… I am a city girl at heart, so this small town Ohio stuff is really… out of my zone. I miss being able to jump in the subway and go wherever I want. Driving cars everywhere is so…annoying. Have you lived in Ohio your whole life?”

“Yes”

“Have you ever wanted to move?”

“No”

“… You live a dull life…”

“I beg your… what? How dare you… How-“

“Am I wrong? All you do is coach and scare high school students. But what else do you do? When you aren’t bleeding your Cheerios dry, what are you doing?”

“I-I help out… in different homes… I prepare lesson plans. I’m a good coach because I dedicate myself to my girls… so that’s time consuming…”

“You don’t go dancing on the weekends? Or watch romantic comedies or maybe write novels… something creative?”

“I write”

“That’s awesome… can I read your stuff some time?”

“No. We’re here, now get out of my car before people see you…”

“You worried about what they’ll think? Want to make their creative ideas come alive? I’ve never done it in a car-“

“OUT”

“Fine, fine, fine, too far, sorry. See you at practice”

Jean jumped out of the car, waving back to Sue before she ran into the gym. Sue sat in her car for a while, thinking about the conversation she had just had with Jean. She remembered the way Jean’s lips moved when she spoke about New York, and how a smile cracked on her lips as she relived being back home. She played back in her mind over and over again the moment when Jean said she was interested in older women. It kept ringing loud and clear in her brain. She parked the car and walked into the building. Students parted like the red sea and anyone who was too slow got their face shoved into a locker by yours truly. As she entered her office, Becky handed her a freshly made smoothie and a list of Cheerios who had to be measured. It was all the new ones, that included Jean. Sue often made her girls measure themselves to make sure they stayed within a certain weight. She was required by the school to have more diverse Cheerios, aka Kurt and Mercedes. She didn’t like it, but she dealt with it. With all the new Cheerios coming in, lots of the girls weren’t in the best of shape and Sue had every intention to get these girls on the right track for Nationals. 

“Listen up ladies, it’s measuring time. Sports bras and booty shorts need to be on and then you can step up on the scale when you’re ready. Becky will measure you and I will write it down and judge you based on my ideas of what is perfect. First on the list, Gayle…” said Sue as she stood in the girls dressing room holding her clipboard in her arms. One by one the girls stepped on the scale and were measured by Becky. The measurements included bust, waist, and hips, to make sure the Cheerios uniforms were on snug in the right areas.

It was the moment Sue dreaded, Jean was up next. She called her name and up on the scale stood Jean in her sports bra and booty shorts that accentuated her backside beautifully. Sue looked over her clipboard and then at the scale. 

“Your 5’10 and 165 lbs… alright, a bit heavier than the other girls…”

“Um have you seen my breasts? They’re huge, that’s where all the weight comes from coach…”

“Have you thought about a breast reduction?”

“No, people like my breasts. Besides, you’ve got a lot of small chested Cheerios, you need at least one busty girl to catch the eye of the male judges…”

Sue couldn’t take her eyes off of Jean’s breasts. She had brought attention to them and now her eyes were glued. Jean was right, she was tall, too tall for Sue’s preference since it meant she was almost, not quite, but almost as tall as Sue. Jean was a fit young woman, her abs were chiseled and her skin was soft. She was certainly full chested, there was no hiding that, and boy did she know how to hold herself. 

“Those things going to get in the way of cheering? I can’t have you jumping up and down and those things throwing you off balance” mumbled Sue as Becky began measuring Jean. 

“Don’t worry, a good bra fixes everything. They’re pretty firm… want to feel?”

“… I- what no…”

“Fine…” said Jean as she threw her jacket over her and walked right up to Sue, not fully zipping the coat so Sue cold see her cleavage perfectly. “If ever you want to, call me, you’ve got my number” and with that Jean walked out of the dressing room. Sue couldn’t do this anymore, Jean was way out of line and it was up to Sue to put her in place. It was time for Jean to learn her lesson.

*****

“Ms. Jean Broody, after practice meet me on the field. Wear running shoes” yelled Sue as she made the girls stand in their pyramid for far longer than they intended. “Hold it ladies, if you think this is hard, try giving birth to a pygmi!” Sue forced her Cheerios to continue their practice outside in the rain, it was her way of making sure they could perform to their fullest no matter the conditions outside. The girls were soaking wet but continued through the routine because their fear of Sue was far greater than their fear of death. 

After practice Jean ran up to Sue wearing running shorts and sneakers. Jean was soaking and Sue stood under her umbrella totally dry. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to be running laps with all this rain? The field is slippery, I mean did you see how difficult it was to get a pyramid?” Asked Jean as she tried to wipe away the raindrops that were pouring on her face.

“It’s time for you to learn your place on this team. I don’t care what the weather is like right now, it could be snowing for all I care and you’d still have to run this entire field until I tell you to stop. You could end up running for thirty minutes, an hour, three hours, my choice. You take directions from me and you do not speak out of line. This little flirtation of yours ends now, I don’t know if you’re a spy for Shuester and you’re trying to distract me, but it’s not going to work. So, start running Jean, this will be the worst night of your life!” Yelled Sue on her large speaker. Jean began running and throughout her run Sue would make her do squats, pushups, anything to make the run more difficult. The rain only for worse but Sue made Jean continue running as she stayed under her umbrella, dry and safe from rain. The mud began to get slick and Jean was struggling to keep her pace. Sue had made her run for over two hours now. Her legs hurt, she was out of breath, and at any moment she knew she would slip on the mud. Sue would yell at Jean any time she began to slow down or stop for a break. She scream profanities at her and call her horrible things as a way to anger her and make her keep going. 

“Coach I can’t do this anymore… this is ridiculous. It’s pouring, I want to go home! I’m going to catch a cold” yelled Jean from across the field. 

“Dry your tears and keep running. Are you a quitter Jean? Do you want to always and forever be known as a weak and pathetic bug? Keep going!”

“This isn’t right!”

“RUN!”

Jean began running again but suddenly slipped on mud and fell, slamming against the fence before she hit the ground. She didn’t move, her body was still. At first Sue yelled at her on the speaker, but once Jean didn’t respond Sue dropped the speaker and ran as fast as she possibly could over to Jean’s body. Her red track suit was now drenched and her hair stuck to her face as she yelled Jean’s name while running/slipping to her as quickly as possible. When she reached Jean she fell to the ground and quickly began checking for a pulse, her face was inches from the young woman whose face was drenched in water and mud. 

“Jean… Jean talk to me… can you hear me? Jean wake up… Jean-“

Jean began quietly snickering to herself and then a full belly laugh come roaring out of her. Sue let out a loud sigh as she sat beside Jean, rubbing her temples.

“Jesus Jean I thought you died…” roared Sue as she smacked the girl on the thigh.

“I slipped in the mud, I didn’t die from your cruel abusive ways… I did get you out into the rain though… you look good wet. If we both get colds, everyone will know we were together doing bad things… like rolling in the grass on the football field…” laughed Jean as she sat up and met Sue’s eyes. “You’re punishing me for being too straightforward with you, well guess what, you’ve just made me want to go even further. You yelling at me, calling me names, taunting me, it’s all just because you’re insecure around me. You like me, you can’t figure out why, but you like me. I turn you on, and make your insides all warm and confused. I’m a student, so technically it’s not appropriate for you to have me, but I’m not very good at following rules and if you’ll allow it, I’ll have you right here. In the pouring rain in the middle of a football field.” Whispered Jean as she lowered herself on top of Sue, their noses inches apart. At first, Sue didn’t fight against the young woman who was making a move on her. She was confused, was this a trick? The young woman was incredibly blunt, incredibly beautiful, and incredibly wet, why would she want someone like Sue.

“No. Get off.” Whispered Sue.

“Okay. Just… just please don’t be mean to me… I know you’re a hard ass and that makes you super sexy… but I’ll do anything to please you, I just ask that you don’t be mean to me…” whispered Jean as she got up off of Sue and walked to the gate. She turned to see Sue covered in mud still sitting in the middle of the field. She left Sue alone at the field to figure out her feelings. As Sue sat there completely bewildered, ideas popped into her head, thoughts, of Jean on Sue’s desk in a compromising position. The idea of Jean leaned over her desk was a vivid thought that didn’t leave Sue’s mind for days.

*****

Classes continued as usual and Sue dealt with her frustrations in the only way she knew how, by threatening the lives of her students. The Cheerios were all doing surprisingly well and most of the incoming freshman had finally dropped out, just as Sue had hoped. The only two remaining were Jean and some Asian girl that no one really knew. Sue worked with Jean quite a bit during the days since she was now practically as good as Quinn or Santana. They Haden’t had any time alone since the football field incident and Sue made sure they weren’t ever alone for fear of something happening. However she did stop calling Jean out on small details. 

*BUZZ BUZZ*

“Sue Sylvester, who is this?”

“Coach… it’s me… I’m in a bit of a bind… I need help…please…”

“I thought I told you not to call me anymore Jean-“

“Please coach” Jean whimpered. Sue could hear a certain pleading in Jeans voice and she put down her book. 

“Fine, where are you?”

After about half an hour Sue drove her car up to an alleyway in another neighborhood far away from where she or the school were located. She got out of the car and called Jean, she heard the phone ringing from one of the dumpsters in the alleyway and she pried it open with metal rod she casually had in her car. Out popped Jean covered in trash and smelling awful. Sue backed away as Jean jumped out and dusted herself off.

“What the hell is going on here?” Asked Sue as she crossed her arms in disapproval.

“It was a bonding excursive with the Cheerios that went a little… downhill…”

 

“What on earth happened? Explain yourself. Cheerios?”

“Uh a few of the Cheerios, the one that are… uh… not your stars… they asked me to hang out with them… said they wanted to bond and to give me a chance since being a new girl was hard… I got in the car with them and they drove me all the way out here… then they had the football guys meet them here and they all threw me a lovely welcome ceremony that involved me getting thrown into the dumpster and locked in there… Yeah…”

“My Cheerios? God that’s good… I didn’t realize they had so much backbone… I love it…”

“Great… wonderful… well thanks for letting me out, I’ll walk home… wherever home is….” Jean looked down at her phone and just as she opened up google maps her phone died. She stomped her foot in anger and looked over at Sue who was smiling, enjoying watching Jean suffer.

“Don’t you have friends? Obviously none of the Cheerios want anything to do with you, but what about other people?”

“Not really, everyone hates me because I’m a new student and yet I’m already surpassing most of the Cheerios in… everything… and someone started a rumor that I was joining Glee club so now people hate me more…”

“I started that rumor… I wanted people to hate you…”

“Thanks…”

“Well get more friends… so you don’t call me every time you’re in a bind…”

“Well maybe if you stopped trying to wreck my life, then I wouldn’t have to call you.”

“Get in the car” said Sue as she opened her door and turned on the radio. Jean jumped in and Sue rolled down all the windows to avoid the stench of her young Cheerio.

“Where are we going?”

“My place… Try not to… stink so much, dear God…”

“You’re driving me to your house? So you are ready to take things to the next level?” Jokes Jean as she placed her hand on Sue’s thigh. Sue quickly removed Jean’s hand.

“I left my lights on in my house and I live close to school so you can walk there and get a ride back to wherever you live…”

“So I get to see your place… is it big?”

“Stop talking…”

“Do I get to see your bedroom?”

“Shut. Up.”

*****

“Welcome to my humble abode, please take those shoes off, they’re covered in dumpster shit and I don’t want it on my floor. In fact, you stink, just go use my shower please, your smell offends me.”

Jean walked into Sue’s room. It was simple, there wasn’t really anything particularly thrilling about it. There were trophies everywhere, it was hard to get around but her room was the one place with a bit of space. Her red sheets were just what Jean expected, lots of pillows and one stuffed animal. She couldn’t help herself, the closet door was open and she had to see how many track suits Sue owned. As she walked in, the lights automatically turned on and it was a walk in closet full of track suits. It was a rainbow of track suits and tennis shoes. There was one very small section of normal clothing that Sue had never worn to school. Jean picked up a white button down that was long enough to be a dress on her. She took it to the bathroom with her and after her shower she put it on. It would be interesting to see how Sue reacts to seeing someone else in her clothing. When she walked into the kitchen only wearing the white button down and a pair of underwear, Sue stopped everything.

“Where the hell did you get that?” She asked, getting mad as hell. 

“Your closet was open and I figured putting my dirty clothes back on wouldn’t make any sense. I’ve never seen you wear this so I figured… well assumed it wouldn’t be missed…”

“Don’t go rifling through my stuff… take it off.” Growled Sue.

Jean looked at Sue and did just as she asked. She began unbuttoning the blouse but Sue soon realized there wasn’t anything under the blouse and she quickly ran to Jean, closing her shirt. 

“I thought you told me to-“

“Keep it on, I don’t want to see that…”

“Have you ever had someone dominate you Sue? Let’s drop the shit, I’ve been through a lot, more than you’ve experienced in a lifetime and I’m only eighteen. I like you, I honestly have no idea why because I think you’re a total bitch… but there’s something about you that makes me think you’d be really fun to play with. I know I’m odd, and I have strange desires, but look I know for a fact I won’t be here for that long. As soon as I graduate I’m going back to New York and going to college there. I want to enjoy Ohio, and I think you’ll make that possible. So let me ask again… have you ever been dominated?”

“… I’m usually the dominant one… for obvious reasons…” whispered Sue as she looked at her shoes. 

“I think you should experience being dominated, having someone take care of you in every way. Tell me… do you find me attractive?”

“This isn’t appropriate-“

“Great don’t care… do you find me attractive?”

“… maybe”

Jean walked up to Sue placing her hands on her coach’s hips pulling them together. She didn’t waste a moment and kissed Sue, forcefully. There was nothing sweet or delicate about this kiss. It was rough, sloppy, and deeply passionate. Sue’s hands wrapped around Jeans waist and explored her backside. Jean caught Sue’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, causing Sue to moan out loud, something she hadn’t done in a while. She smiled and began pushing Sue into the bedroom, when they reached it she forcefully pushed her coach into bed, straddling her quickly before she tried to do anything stupid. 

“This isn’t right… we shouldn’t-“ started Sue as she breathed heavily into Jean’s hair. Jean took this moment of insecurity to roam her fingers down Sue’s stomach and into her pants. Her fingers glided up and down Sue’s wet lips, her hips bucking upward to increase the pressure against Jean’s fingers.

“Sorry what was that? You got really quiet all of a sudden…” joked Jean as she watched Sue close her eyes and press her head into her pillow. She took this moment to smoothly insert one finger, then two. Sue’s moans grew louder and she held onto Jean’s hair, tightly pulling it towards her. “Excuse me, I’m the dominant one, just feel me… don’t try and take control Sue, let me pleasure you. For this brief moment, let me take control of your body.”

“I… I want you… I um…I don’t know much about… this isn’t comfortable, I want to be in control…” whimpered Sue as she squeezed the sheets beside her. 

“Don’t worry… trust me, you’re in good hands, and you should let go of all your defenses… I’m going to take care of you… You don’t always have to be in control in order to enjoy yourself… sometimes it’s nice to just… feel… for example” said Joan as she began thrusting harder into Sue’s sweet center. Sue’s natural instinct was to close her legs at this intense pleasure but Jean placed herself between Sue’s legs, making sure she had no way of closing them. Jean’s tongue explored Sue’s mouth, her neck, between her breasts. The most difficult part was getting Sue’s tracksuit off. She had never seen her out of it, and she wasn’t going to miss this opportunity. 

“Could you please help me get this shit off of you. So help me God I will burn every one of your track suits if I have to… I want to see your body” whispered Jean as she tried to unzip Sue’s jacket. Sue reached over to her bedside table and grabbed a pair or scissors, handing them to Jean. 

“Cut it”

“You want me to… you sure?”

“Do it. Now. I want you to…”

Jean grabbed the scissors and placed them next to the zipper. As she began cutting, Sue’s chest was raising and lowering faster and faster. The act of cutting her track suit was really turning Sue on. One the jacket was off, she started with the pants. One leg, and then another. Jean ripped the pants open, exposing Sue’s underwear which surprisingly enough matched her bra. Both were red. Jean placed kisses on Sue’s hips, and then moved herself lower towards Sue’s sweet spot. She teased her coach, holding her down so she couldn’t move out from under her. She kissed, teased, rubbed, and punished Sue’s body, her eyes never looking away from Sue’s face. As her climax approached, she couldn’t help but grab Jean’s hair tightly, pressing her closer. 

“I want to see your face when I… when I…. Please Jean… please” whimpered Sue as she tried to pull Jean up to her level. Jean complied, kissing her way back up to Sue’s face. Her fingers worked Sue’s sex as she stared into Sue’s eyes, not allowing her to look away. “Please Jean… I want to… I’m so close.”

“Look at me, I want you to look at me when you climax.”

“Say my name… please… say it…”

“Sue… Sue…”

“Oh God… please Jean… I want this so badly…. I’m so close”

“What’s holding you back Sue? Tell me… tell me what you really want…”

“I can’t… oh God I can’t…” said Sue as she breathed heavily. 

“Tell me Sue… this is your chance to have it the way you’ve never had it before…”

“I… I’m embarrassed…” said Sue as she pushed away from Jean, sitting up in bed. Jean was shocked that Sue pulled away since she thought Sue was so close to an intense orgasm. 

“Sue… what’s wrong? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?”

“No I just… I’m not… I’m embarrassed about what I want… besides I’m always the dominant one, this is strange to be… submissive..”

“Did you not enjoy it?”

“I enjoyed it a lot… I just got nervous about what my desires were…”

“Tell me what it is you want… I’ll give it to you, no judgement…”

“I wanted you inside me…”

“I thought I… was…” questioned Jean, wondering if Sue really knew how anatomy worked.

“Not in that way… I wanted you to… put on a…”

“Oh… do you by any chance own one?”

“Yes”

“Direct me to this toy of yours, I would love to use it on you. Wish I had known about it earlier, I would have used it…”

Sue pointed at her bedside table and Jean opened the drawer to reveal a strap on. She also found a sleep mask. She took out the sleep mask and placed it over Sue’s eyes.

“So that way you don’t have to watch the awkward process of me putting it on, I always struggle a little with a strap on. Now you’ll just have to sit there and wait for my touch.”

Once Jean had it on properly she return to Sue, pulling her legs down to the edge of the bed so she was laying on her back. She trailed kisses up and down Sue’s body, her hands roaming every inch. She began teasing Sue again, bringing her back to the frantic stage she was in before. Jean began biting at Sue’s neck as she placed the tip of her new toy at Sue’s entrance, teasing her as she rubbed it up and down. Sue begged for more, and Jean knew that if she made Sue wait much longer, she might end up with a black eye. Slowly Jean entered her, well at first it was slow, but soon Sue was begging for more and Jean gave it to her. She thrusted into Sue hard and fast, watching Sue try and catch her breath with every thrust in. Jean grabbed a fistful of Sue’s hair, pulling her hair as she continued to thrust. Sue couldn’t contain the sounds inside her, she began to scream in pleasure. 

“Oh God yes, yes, harder, yes, oh oh oh… oh please… yes” screamed Sue as Jean forcefully took Sue. Jean rubbed Sue’s wet sex as she thrust into her, Sue unable to control herself dug her nails into Jean’s back, screaming in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Jean, pulling her in close. After a few seconds, the two of them separated and laid on Sue’s bed side by side. Sue quietly got up and went into her bathroom to retrieve a robe. When she came out, she was holding a pair of black tracksuit pants. “You can wear my white button down and these track pants. I’ll keep your clothing here and put them in the wash with all of my stuff. I’ll give them to you when I’ve done laundry. Please leave…”

“… Wait… what?”

“Please leave. I’m a few blocks away from school, so you should know this area well enough to get back home. I put your phone on the charger while you were in the shower so it should be charged enough for you to figure out how to get home.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Just leave.”

Jean quietly put on the shirt and pants and left Sue’s house. She was hurt by Sue’s blunt way of kicking her out but what should she have expected, Sue’s always been mean and selfish, why should she be different now? A few weeks passed and Sue and Jean Haden’t talked since they hooked up. Cheerios practice was the same as usual, everyone always left feeling like shit. It was Friday and they didn’t have practice so Jean was able to wear her normal clothes instead of her usual cheering outfit. She chose to wear the white button down and some black shorts. Sue hadn’t returned her clothing from that day but she didn’t mind, the white shirt was nicer anyways. She tied the ends of the button down so it showed off her midriff. As she walked down the halls she got catcalled by the football players. She may not be a friend of the Cheerios or the football players, but that didn’t stop anyone from noticing her sex appeal. Even this girl named Santana whistled at Jean as she passed by. She walked past Sue’s office, not even bothering to turn and look inside. It didn’t matter, Sue noticed her and stormed out of her office calling to Jean with her speakerphone. 

“YOU! JEAN B, GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!” Yelled Sue. She stomped back into her office, leaving the door open. Jean turned around and walked into Sue’s office. “Close and lock the door behind you”. She did. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry?” Said Jean as she crossed her arms trying to appear sassy. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.”

“Yes…”

“Seeing you in my clothing… it’s… a turn on…”

“You haven’t spoken to me since I came to your house… I assumed you got what you wanted and moved on…”

“I couldn’t… you distract me, make me weak, I can’t go around speaking to you whenever I want… but today… seeing you in my shirt… I want you…”

“Yeah well I’m not that easy…”

“Yes you are” said Sue as she pushed everything off her desk. “Close the blinds.”

“We’re not doing this here.” Whispered Jean, shocked by the notion that Sue was willing to do something so dangerous. 

“Yes we are. I’ve got a room upstairs but I want you on my desk. Close the blinds.” Jean did as she was told and closed the blinds. After Sue had cleared her desk, leaving everything on the floor in pieces, she grabbed Jean and literally threw her against the desk. She turned Jean so she was facing the desk and pushed her over it. Sue drew circles on Jean’s backside with her fingers, then her whole hand. It tickled Jean as her breath hitched. Suddenly *SMACK*. 

“OW!” Yelled Jean as she tried to stand up. Sue quickly pushed Jean’s head back down onto the desk and pressed herself against Jean’s ass. 

“Today you will feel what it’s like to be dominated by The Sue Sylvester. I don’t give out mercy, you’ll beg, and I won’t give it to you. Now then, you make one peep, and I’ll make you wish you were never born. I’m not about to have someone hear you screaming for more. Now keep your head down, and spread those pretty long legs of yours.”

“Sue…”

“Shut up”

*SMACK SMACK SMACK*

Every time Sue spanked Jean, Jean let out a cry. She covered her own mouth for fear of being too loud. Sue unbuttoned Jean’s shorts and pulled them down, totally exposing Jean’s ass. *SMACK SMACK SMACK* There were red marks on her backside, when the image of a hand appeared. Sue leaned herself into Jean so she was pressing Jean into the desk and began rubbing. There was nothing soft of passionate about what Sue was doing, this was all frustration and anger. She rubbed hard and fast and Jean couldn’t keep herself quiet. Sue put her other hand around Jean’s mouth and began fingering her. Jean’s legs shook but Sue wouldn’t give in, she thrusted into her harder and harder. Jean was screaming into Sue’s hand begging for a climax. Sue quickly stopped and backed away. 

“Get out.”

“You’re fucking kidding me”

“Get out. I’m done with you…”

“What… NO! Fuck that… you put me on the edge… you’re not allowed to just stop… that’s bull shit… I was so close… why would you stop?”

“Because like I said, I don’t give out mercy… and that’s how I dominate… leaving you begging…” said Sue as she sat down in her big red chair. Jean stood there, her top now fully unbuttoned with nothing underneath. 

“Fine… two can play that game. I showed you an amazing time in your home, I made you scream… are you worried I’ll be the only one that can ever drive you to the edge?”

“I’m done with you… please get out, and send Becky in to help me get all my shit back on the desk.”

Jean didn’t listen. She walked over to Sue, turning her chair to face her and straddled her. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to make me cum”. Jean began grinding on Sue’s lap. Sue wasn’t entirely sure of what to do but she couldn’t stop her hands from grabbing ahold of Jean’s hips and helping her grind into Sue. 

“Wait… My pants.. I don’t want you getting your… essence on my pants…”

“Well too bad… you shouldn’t have teased me the way you did, I want you right now and I’m going to have you. Feel free to spank me all you want, it turns me on.”

“See that drawer, open it” said Sue. Jean opened the drawer and inside was a very large pink dildo. She took it out and presented it to Sue. “I’m going to fuck you with it”

“Um… Sue it won’t fit… I’ve never had something so… big…”

“It’ll fit… you just have to be really really wet for me…” said Sue as she thrust her fingers inside of Jean. She let out a cry that was quickly muted by Sue’s tongue. As Jean grinded herself against Sue’s fingers, she passionately made out with her coach, allowing her hands to roam the short blonde locks. “Mmmm I think you’re ready…” whispered Sue. She placed the tip at Jean’s entrance and slowly began pushing it inside. “How does that feel?”

“It’s… uh… it’s good… uh… wow…”

“Breathe Jean… it’ll feel so good…”

“Talk dirty to me coach, please, it turns me on when you do…” moaned Jean as she slowly lowered herself onto the large toy that Sue had.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name. I’m going to make you cum and you’ll be begging for me every night. Do you like when I spank you?” Whispered Sue as she spanked Jean repeatedly. 

“Oh yes… oh please… that’s it…”

“Lay down on my desk, face up, legs towards me, open.”

Jean slowly got off Sue’s lap and laid down on her desk, presenting herself to Sue. She felt totally exposed and it was slightly uncomfortable. Sue placed delicate kisses on Jean’s sex, never leaving her big red chair. Her kisses became more forceful and her tongue danced around Jean’s clit as she slowly placed the toy back inside of Jean. For a while, Sue was sensitive and slow with her movements, getting Jean comfortable with the feeling. After a while Sue wasn’t so sensitive, she began thrusting the toy hard into Jean. Jean’s arms reached towards Sue to slow her down but all that meant to Sue was to go harder. Sue stood and hovered over the beautiful young cheerleader. 

“It’s so big… it’s so… wow…. Oh God… yes… yes… harder… yes. yes… please …. ohhhhhh”

Jean had a hard and loud climax that even turned on Sue. Her screams gave Sue a warm feeling right between her hips. Without any warning, Jean reached her hands down into Sue’s pants and began fingering her coach fast and hard. This was no longer about the feelings, it was about making her climax as well. Within a few minutes Sue was leaned on top of Jean breathing heavily and coming down off of a fast climax. 

“Did it feel good?” Asked Sue as she leaned over Jean and began nibbling on her ear. 

“It did, it was so big I didn’t know if I could handle it… how often do you use it?!?!”

“Really that’s what you’re going to ask me right now?”

“Sorry I’m just kinda in shock… and genuinely curious…”

“I’m not going to answer that question. Here’s what I suggest, you don’t wear my clothes in school. If I see you in my clothing I will have no other option but to fuck you on this desk. I think if we’re going to do this we need to do it outside of school, preferably in my house because I cant bear the thought of going into your room and having to go through all your stuffed animals on your bed to get to you. “

“You assume I have stuffed animals”

“You’re still in high school, you’ve got stuffed animals.”

“Fine… but then I have rules of my own. You have to speak to me in school, you can’t pretend like you don’t know me, that’s not fair. I want to be your favorite Cheerio that you come to for gossip, advice, sex, whatever. Becky is great and all, but I have my charms. That was fun… I’d like to do it again soon..” Said Jean as she got up and put her clothes back on. 

“Have you ever thought of joining Glee club?”

“No… why would I?”

“Just… a thought… you could be handy to me in more ways than one…”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to do Sue…”

“That’s COACH to you… at least on school property”


End file.
